


Home is were the husband is

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Coming home after a long mission, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sal crashes doors, Shaxx just wants to spoil his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: And what better way to start this new day than with some Sal and Shaxx fluff of them just being two adorable husbands? Have something sweet to fight against the depression of quarantine and I hope you're all staying safe out there^^
Relationships: Male Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Sal/Shaxx
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Home is were the husband is

**Author's Note:**

> And what better way to start this new day than with some Sal and Shaxx fluff of them just being two adorable husbands? Have something sweet to fight against the depression of quarantine and I hope you're all staying safe out there^^

The loud sound of splintering wood cracks through the silence of the apartment and Shaxx jolts up from his spot on the couch, staring at the hallway with a raised eyebrow, before he sat down the Datapad he was holding in his hands, going through various Crucible reports. Though for now, he had to know what had happened to the door to his and Sal’s apartment.

The Crucible Handler walks into the hallway and tilts his head in confusion at the broken door, then he spots his husband, kneeling next to the door, still in full armor, prodding at some of the wooden splinters with his gloved hands.

“Sal?”

Jolting the Sentinel Titan jumps to his feet and turns around, stumbling over his own feet and nearly falling to the ground, if it wouldn’t be for Shaxx, who caught him at the last second.

“What happened to the door?”, Shaxx asks with a soft voice and Sal looks up to him, helmet still on his head.

“T-The Door…right…uhm…I wanted to close it and…well…underestimated my strength…been a while since I closed doors and the Vex on Europa are not made out of wood so…yeah…”, Sal sounded embarrassed, but for Shaxx it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

With a soft chuckle, he reached out and then carefully pulled of the Helmet from Sal’s head, uncovering the blond hair with the beautiful brown eyes and the sheepish look that was currently all over the face of his beloved.

“I don’t think that the door will suddenly attack you, Guardian”, Shaxx says with a chipper tone, trying to make a joke and it seemed to work, as Sal chuckles and then shakes his head.

“No, but better to be sure than sorry”, he replies, and Shaxx chuckles, before he leans down to Sal and places a gentle kiss onto Sal’s lips, humming as he can feel their rough texture against his own.

“Sorry, didn’t really have any time to take care of myself or even take a shower”, Sal excused himself and the Crucible Handler hummed low.

“How about we both take a hot shower then?”, Shaxx offers and Sal’s entire face lights up in delight at the thought of taking a shower together with Shaxx.

“That sounds wonderful!”, he replies on the offer, and Shaxx chuckles, then he gently traces the outlines of the foreign armor that Sal is wearing.

“I also see you have found new armor while being out on Europa”

“Y-Yeah! I can show you all the details about it later!”, Sal tells him and Shaxx chuckles soft, then he pulls Sal in a tight embrace.

“Worry about that later…”, he mumbles gently into Sal’s ears, and the Titan shivers, before he returns the hug, almost melting against the bigger warm body of his husband. How he had missed this…

“Did you….take the day off so you could greet me?”, he then asks confused and Shaxx grins.

“Couldn’t let my Titan walk into a dark apartment on his own after coming back from a month-long mission on Europa”, Shaxx explains to him and Sal can feel the heat creep onto his cheeks, then he breaks into a huge happy smile, embracing Shaxx even tighter, who let out a soft content sigh.

“I missed this you know?”, Sal mutters and Shaxx chuckles.

“I can only imagine that, but now you are here and I am able to spoil you every last second of this week”, the last part sounded like a promise and it sent shivers through Sal’s body along with the wildest thoughts into his mind.

Then he blinked confused.

“This week?”, he echoed the last part of Shaxx's sentence and looked up at the Crucible Handler, who smiled at him.

“Yes!”

“But it’s Sunday”, Sal said and Shaxx points to the clock on the wall, a wedding gift from Nassiz-9.

“Took off the entire week after you would come back”, Shaxx explains and Sal’s brown eyes shimmer as they fill with tears at the soft gesture of his husband.

“Shaxx….! But the Crucible…!”

“Can take a break, as can the Guardians. Asides I heard that the Vanguard is discussing the terms on if the usage of Stasis is allowed or not, so I don’t think some time off would hurt anyone. Of course, after that, the Crucible will be back and I expect to see you back in it!”

Sal blushed and then smirked.

“If you go easy on me during this week, then sure”

“I can’t promise that. Besides, what is a small handicap for you who has fought gods?”

The shade on Sal's cheeks made it seem like someone threw part of a Crucible flag at him and Shaxx took great delight in seeing Sal so flustered.

“But first, let’s take that shower and wash your clothes. I hope they don’t stand on their own”

“Hey!”, Sal shouted in protest as Shaxx tapped the clothes, making the Ghost of Sal to transmat every last piece of clothing off from the Sentinel, leaving him completely naked in the hallway.

“Shaxx! What if someone-?”

“No one will see you like that”, the Titan points towards the broken door and Sal blinks surprised as he sees the void energy swirling between the cracks.

“Did you just…reinforce the door with void energy?”, he asks him and Shaxx simply lets out a soft chuckle, before he picks him up and carries him to the bathroom, gently setting him down in the shower, before he stripped out of his own sweater and simple sweatpants, both he had just thrown on after arriving at their apartment a few hours ago.

The food he had ordered for both of them would arrive in about an hour, so they had all the time they need to catch up on what they had missed out on.

Pressing Sal against the cold tiles of the shower wall, he rumbled: “Welcome home, my dear”, before he kissed his husband passionate, hands exploring the muscles, humming against Sal’s chapped lips as he found a few more scars along with a bit more muscles, which he softly kneaded, drinking in the soft noises that the smaller Titan made, his heart warming up with warmth as Sal wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him into himself, their kiss deepened and both were too caught in their own feelings to pay attention to anything around them.

Which was why both gasped in shock as the cold water hit them and both fumbled with the controls for the shower to shut it off.

The shower itself took about 45 minutes, as Shaxx also began to massage some of Sal’s sore muscles and relieving some of the pain by helping him pop some joints or get rid of some rather tense muscles.

They both stepped out of the Shower and Shaxx insisted on toweling Sal off, inspecting every new scar that he could spot on Sal’s oh so familiar body, rather fascinated by a new one that was on Sal’s thigh, a rather angry red line that curved over Sal’s left thigh. When he followed it softly with his own finger, he could see how Sal tensed a bit, before he relaxed. So that scar had a story attached to it…a rather serious one given the reaction of Sal.

“Want to talk about that after our dinner?”, he mutters gently and Sal blinks confused.

“You cooked something?”, is the question he shoots him back and Shaxx shakes his head.

“I only ordered the food”, he says truthfully and Sal chuckles before he places a soft kiss onto Shaxx’s cheek.

“How did you pick the restaurant?”

Shaxx chuckles as he is reminded of their usual way on how they pick a restaurant, he would gather the menus of those that he and Sal wanted to go to and throw them in the air before Sal would shot them with the Vow, whatever menu was chipped or impaled on the wall with the arrow, that was where they would go to or order their food from.

They first tried the same method but with Sal using his Thundercrush to throw himself through the menus and then catch one of them, but that only ended up in the menus getting obliterated and half of their apartment was in ruins afterward, Shaxx also had to put out a few fires afterward. The repairs took a whole week and even if Sebas helped them on the more complicated things, he still felt like they would need a new idea.

That’s when Sal had proposed the idea with the Vow, stating that a single arrow couldn’t cause as much damage, as long as he wasn’t using a Heavy Bow to shot the menus.

And so that was what they stuck with since then.

But Shaxx also had every restaurant memorized that Sal loved to go to, and he even knew just by a few words, what kind of food Sal wanted.

For this evening he had stuck with a more traditional western approach to food and ordered from one of the new BBQ-restaurants, knowing that Sal had loved the steaks there.

Sal was just fixing the holes in the door that were caused by him almost punching it open when he had knocked on it after he had forgotten his key on the counter, when he saw a single Marauder running up to him, carrying a set of boxes.

“Delivery for Lord Shaxx”, the Eliksni sputtered out in broken English and Sal could see at the coloration of their clothes that this Marauder was with the House of Light.

Smiling he nods and says: “I’ll pay for it, how much?”

“60 Glimmer”, was the answer and Sal smiles warmly as he pulls up his inventory, his Glimmer storages bursting with how much Glimmer he had with him. Winking at the Marauder he hands him a satchel full with Glimmer. It was more than enough to cover the cost of the food plus give the Eliksni a hefty tip.

“Keep the change, yes?”

The Marauder chirps happy and then gently places down the boxes next to Sal, before skittering down the stairs again, pressing the satchel with Glimmer close to his chest.

“Shaxx! Food is ready!”, he yells into their apartment and lifts up the boxes with ease, carrying them inside and closing the door with his foot, flinching when he heard the sound of splintering wood.

“Sal…!”, Shaxx yells out as he hears the sound and all Sal could say was yell back: “Sorry!”

“That was the fifth door now this week and it’s only Monday!”


End file.
